Hearts
This is a list of the magical Hearts of the WITCH Worlds. Introduction The Hearts are the sources of immense mystical energy for each of the worlds they come from. They can be represented by a jewel, a talisman or a living being. Prominently featured in the series is the Heart of Kandrakar, a pendant that allows W.I.T.C.H. to transform. Most of the time a mystic Heart is found to be in the form of living being, as it is for Earth, Meridian, and Aridia.Each world has a mystical Heart that is the source of that worlds power. A Heart can either be a person - like Elyon, the Heart of Meridian - or a jewel, like the Heart of Kandrakar. In the comics, jewel Hearts fuse with their Keeper, but in the animated series, they are tangible crystals that are worn or carried. Whether Hearts can be taken by force or permission is a tricky subject. A lot of mystic energy from the Heart of Kandrakar was used to keep the veil in place, therefore the Heart could be taken by force as the Heart was weaker. When the veil was taken down, permission needed to be required to take the Heart of Kandrakar. Phobos could forcefully take Elyon's Heart of Meridian powers as she had not yet fully harnessed her status and power as the Heart of Meridian. Thus, she had not fully become the Heart of her world, and Phobos could steal it by force. The same applies to Lillian. Nerissa could have stolen Lillian's powers by force if she had chosen, but that would have been difficult due to Lillian quickly and unknowingly lending her Heart powers to the Regents of Earth. Thus, the Heart's powers could have only been obtained by destroying Lillian's familiar, Napoleon, on Halloween. The Heart of Kandrakar is a living and feeling entity. It is actually the Nymph, Xin-Jing, who transformed herself into the Heart centuries ago. Therefore, the Heart of Kandrakar has to choose its Keeper, whereas the Oracle can choose the Guardians. We know the Heart can make errors of judgement in its choosing, like any human, as it chose Nerissa to be its Keeper. An Oracle cannot take the Heart away without permission, but if the Heart itself longs for a new Keeper, the bond is broken between Keeper and Heart and the Oracle can decide a new Keeper. When the Heart's power was corrupting Nerissa, the Heart distanced itself from Nerissa and the Oracle gave the Heart to Cassidy instead. When Cassidy refused to give the Heart back to Nerissa, Nerissa killed Cassidy over her lost power. Heart Of Kandrakar The Heart of Kandrakar is the mystical Heart of the planet Kandrakar, the realm at the center of the universe that is home to the Oracle, whose job it is to look over the universe and protect it from evil, such as when the Council of Kandrakar raised the Veil to protect other dimensions from the threats like Prince Phobos and NerissaIn the comics, The power of the Heart is controlled by the Keeper (though it can act on its own) and can channel the power of the elemental aurameres into the guardians. Powers Through the Guardians, the following powers have been shown: * Wield Absolute Energy. * Possess the power of Quintessence (control of Life Energy) * Glamouring. * Teletransporting. * Sensing magical phenomena. * Empathy towards animals. * Empathy towards inanimate objects. * Invisibilty. * Hydrokinesis (control over Water). * Change physical appearance of things. * Influence minds. * Hydromancy. * Pyrokinesis (control over Fire). * Thermokinesis (control over Heat). * Telepathy. * Geokinesis (control over Earth). * Chlorokinesis (control over Plants). * Telekinesis. * Create soundproof rooms * Aerokinesis (control over Air). * Able to recall memories of others. * Flight. * Enhanced hearing. The Heart has also shown the following abilities * Open (after an encounter with the Seal of Phobos which was absorbed into the Heart) and close Portals in the Veil. * Open folds. * Create Astral Drops. * Create multiple copies of the holder. * Show a creature's true form. * Shield holder from dark forces. Heart of Meridian Queen Elyon the light of Meridian is the Heart of Meridian. When Nerissa drains her power into a jewel it becomes the physical embodiment of the Heart of Meridian. The Heart of Meridian is the mystical Heart of the planet Meridian. Elyon Brown naturally has these powers as part of her heritage as rightful ruler of Meridian. The Heart of Meridian played a large part in Season 2 of the animated series. It was taken by Nerissa who tricked Elyon into accepting a jewel from her mother's crown, which absorbed her magic and, after it was fully absorbed, tricked Elyon again into making her willingly give it up, taking her powers in the process. Powers * Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. * Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. * Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it (she was able to shrink the Guardians and Caleb when they traveled to Meridian through a portal she created). * Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth, Meridian, Kandrakar, Zamballa and other worlds. * Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Elyon, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. * Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Elyon, and she is able to use it to communicate. * Teletransportation. *Open portals in the Veil erected by Kandrakar. * Telekinesis. * Flight. * Influence minds. * Become invisible. * Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. * Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Elyon uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. * Have power over the other five elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence. * Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. * Bind others with energy ropes (as she did with Phobos after defeating him). * Temporarily remove other's body parts, as she did with Taranee's mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. * Change her appearance (Glamour). * Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. * Element of light. * Trap people inside pictures. * Create a deadly blow of pure energy. * Hypnosis. Heart of Earth Lillian Hale, Cornelia's little sister, is the Heart of Earth. Her power is later given to the three regents of Earth - Matt, Mr. Huggles and Napoleon. The Heart of Earth is the mystical Heart of the planet Earth. The power belongs to Lillian Hale, the younger sister of Cornelia Hale, the Guardian of Earth, but it was decided that Lillian was too young to have the power as it was beyond her control, so Cornelia and Matt Olsen made Lillian give her powers to her "Regents of Earth", who were Matt, Mister Huggles and her cat Napoleon. Powers * Reality Warping. * Glamouring. * Turns drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality simply by wishing. * Create glamour zones where the reality follows her wishes and rules and might be different from the outside world. The zones are surrounded by an invisible wall, and look normal from the outside. When one steps into the zone, they automatically become part of its reality. * Teletransportaion (including other people). * Endow others with powers. * Shooting blasts of pure energy. * Superstrength and superspeed * Give animals abilities, like talking. * Telekinesis. Heart of Aridia The Heart of Aridia appears in the episode "V is for Victory", where Nerissa tries to take a third Heart. The Heart of Aridia is a giant rock being who can speak, feel, think and move. Because the Heart of Aridia does not show anything from his power, it is unknown what kind of abilities he has. Heart Of Zamballa The Heart of Zamballa, like the Heart of Kandrakar is a jewel, but is shown to be a partially living being. Kadma consistently talked to the Heart, asking to be lent its power and to help "their" subjects, even occasionally asking for advice. The Heart, alike the Heart of Kandrakar has its own spirit, and is the owner of its own power, but is controlled by its holder. The Heart of Zamballa was held by Kadma, and was later passed on to Ironwood. Powers * Creates force-field prisons. * Increases the natural abilities of its holder. * Teletransportation * Creating bolts of energy or light, * Helps the holder and others communicate with the Zamballans at once. * Creates a shield * Creates an impenetrable prison bubble. Seal of Nerissa ]] This is a combination of the Hearts of Meridian and Zamballa focusing great power when Nerissa combined both stolen hearts. First appeared in the Season 2 episode "Q is for Quarry". It was created when Kadma stole the Heart of Meridian and merged it with the Heart of Zamballa after Will refused to absorb the Heart of Meridian. However, as the Heart of Meridian was stolen rather than given away, the Heart returned to Nerissa, who called the combined Heart, the Seal of Nerissa. In "U is for Undivided", Nerissa tries and adds Lillian's Heart of Earth to her Seal but fails. In "V is for Victory", Will discovers that they can't take the Seal because of the Heart of Meridian was given to Nerissa freely, so she frees Phobos since he can take it and bend the rule. Nerissa then absorbs the original Guardians into the Seal after they snapped out of her control. This allowed the Seal to have all the Guardians' powers. Possible/Various Powers and Abilities It has been shown with the power of the Heart of Meridian, the Heart of Zamballa, and the Guardians' Powers, in which that its holder has the powers of: *Glamour *Teleportation *Opening folds. *All the Powers of the Guardian of Quintessence *All the Powers of the Guardian of Water *All the Powers of the Guardian of Fire *All the Powers of the Guardian of Earth *All the Powers of the Guardian of Air *Showing who has a Heart of a world (Nerissa did this when she wanted to know who was the Heart of Aridia). *Absorb people into the Seal. *Creating shields (protects the holder from attacks). *Increasing the natural powers of its holder. *Warping reality. *Alert its holder when its spells are broken by others. *All of the Powers of the Hearts of Meridian and Zamballa. Category:Images of Items, Weapons and Magic Category:Magical Items Category:Hearts